Comfort Food
by Clair De Lune Reves
Summary: Saix would never understand why his new Superior was so infuriating, or why he had to have that gorgeous silver hair... All he knew was he was mad, and he needed something comforting, fast... Slight XemSai, and slight AU.


He was mad… No, that didn't sound good enough to describe this… He was exceedingly furious to the point where he could have destroyed an entire town and still want more revenge… Yeah, that had a nice ring to it. Saix stormed through the castle of the World that Never Was, fuming about his "Oh so great Superior."

His idea, as had most of the one's before, had been turned down that morning, and he still hadn't gotten over it. Couldn't Xemnas see that he was right? He always was, it wasn't that hard to grasp…

Saix was still fuming when he walked into one of the castle's gathering rooms, where Xaldin was currently watching this strange thing they called TV, taking notes. Saix sat in the seat next to him, a glare on his face.

"What are you doing, Xaldin?"

"Hmm? Oh, hello, Saix. I'm taking notes on this cooking show. Since all of us seem to never agree on what to eat, I figured I'd watch for a while, see if anything new came to me."

Saix nodded, focusing on the show. Maybe this would get his mind off of Superior, and his arrogant ways… How he always thought he was right, his pompous attitude towards all of them, his flowing silver hair… The blush was there, he could feel it, and Saix cursed it more than he cursed his idea being cast aside. Why did this always happen when he was fuming at Xemnas!? He sighed, becoming more fixated with the show, keeping his mind far from blushing matters….

IVII-IVII-IVII

Saix didn't know how long he had been watching cooking shows, or when Xaldin had left, all he knew was his slowly rising spirits were quickly brought down again as Luxord happily walked into the room, followed by Xigbar, who was busy reviewing some papers.

"Well well, look who it is." Luxord smiled, while Saix frowned. "It's the baby of the Organization! Still pouting, I see?"

"I am not! I wasn't in the first place!"

"Please, don't lie to a pirate, I know these things."

Saix sighed, turning his attentions to the other member of the pair.

"What are you reading?"

Xigbar glanced up, sighing, then studying the paper again.

"Our new mission… Superior just gave it to us to revie…" The paper was taken from him before he could blink, and he looked up to find Saix deeply involved in the plan. Xigbar looked away as Luxord smiled with interest.

It wasn't hard to see Saix's impression of the plan. He hadn't read much of it when his face fell into a look of confusion, which soon turned to a look of pure disbelief.

"This… This plan will get us all killed!"

"Yes, won't it? Xigbar and I thought the same thing. But Superior's locked in his ways. He believes it will make us all whole again." Luxord and Xigbar couldn't help but to laugh here, though Saix was far from it.

"He can't go through with this! No! This is… This is ludicrous!"

"Tell Superior that." Luxord sighed, though he could see the determined expression cross Saix's face. Without another word, Saix stood, and quickly left the room.

IVII-IVII-IVII

"Oh, Kingdom Hearts, give me your strength!" Xemnas smiled as the moon shone upon him, watching the hearts within it. There was nothing more peaceful to him than to watch this moon, slowly growing in power, ready to relinquish it to him when he asked… Xemnas sighed, content with the world. It didn't get better than this….

"Superior!"

Well, he never said it couldn't get worse.

Xemnas flinched as Saix's voice reached his ears, the sound of the Darkness dissolving behind him.

"Saix, I don't remember telling you you were allowed…"

"This plan is absurd, Superior!"

Why did he always have to cut him off!?

"What?" Xemnas asked, taking the plans and looking them over. "Why do you say that? There's nothing wrong here. This is genius! You're just jealous that you didn't think of it."

Saix couldn't stop himself as laughter escaped him. Xemnas frowned, not happy of being mocked, but Saix cast his angry eyes towards him, silencing him from voicing this.

"This plan, Superior, is a sure fire way to get us all killed! We'll be murdered where we stand! We won't even stand a chance! Are you willing to risk that!?"

"I won't be risking anything, because this plan is our ticket to success!"

Saix looked anything but enthused.

"Xemnas, please…"

"Superior!"

"Just let me make a few arrangements."

Why did he always ignore him?

"I'll be able to make it more… Likely to succeed for you, if you'd like."

"No thank you, Saix. I don't need your help."

"But… You do."

Xemnas glared down at the man before him, so calm and set in his ways. Saix infuriated him more than anyone else in the world could…

"Saix, listen. I don't need your help… This plan is fine…"

"But…"

"You do not know everything! You think you do, but you don't! You've been wrong plenty of times before, and this is one of them!"

Saix glared at him, and Xemnas felt he had gone to far this time, but he couldn't stop.

"You're wrong this time… This time, I'm right, and you're just jealous that it was I and not you who made this plan. Honestly, have you ever even got anything right before…?"

The look in Saix's eyes was murder, and Xemnas suddenly found he had lost his voice. Or his will, he wasn't sure.

Saix's golden eyes flashed with anger, all aimed towards his Superior, before he turned on his heels and stormed away.

Xemnas sighed, hoping to escape punishment… Saix suddenly turned to face him, and Xemnas found he took a step back.

"I'm baking cookies!"

Xemnas blinked a few times, unable to comprehend what had just been said.

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm baking cookies!"

Xemnas laughed a little. Cookies? Saix had lost his mind…

"You just do that, my Diviner."

"I am!" Saix yelled, as he vanished into the Darkness. Xemnas stood for a moment longer in silence, staring where Saix had just stood, until he lost control and found himself shaking with laughter.

IVII-IVII-IVII

Damn him! Curse him to Hell! Why was Xemnas so infuriating! Saix could feel the heat on his face, but this time it wasn't a blush. Well, not entirely… It was more out of anger… Saix cried out a little in his frustration, throwing his hands up in the air. Why didn't Xemnas listen to him? He heard voices up ahead, and soon stormed past Xigbar and Luxord. Saix was determined not to look at them, but suddenly he felt each of them grab one of his arms, pulling him back so that they were in front of him, preventing him from his mission.

"What happened, Saix?" Xigbar asked, actually concerned. The look on him must have been one of malice, Saix supposed, since Xigbar looked ready to run when he cast his gaze towards him.

"Xemnas! He's what's wrong! He won't listen to me! We all know this plan is one only an idiot would come up with, which actually explains it all!"

"Well, you didn't honestly expect him to listen to you, did you?" Luxord asked, and Saix sighed. Of course Xemnas wouldn't listen, he was the idiot who wrote the plan…

"No, I didn't, but it was worth a try." Saix replied, trying to push past them.

"What are you doing?" Luxord asked as Saix pushed them aside, heading towards the kitchen.

"I'm baking cookies!"

A silence followed for a moment.

"What are cookies?" Xigbar asked, confusion in his voice.

Saix turned around, finding them both staring at him in wonder.

"I'm not really sure… It was on the TV earlier, after Xaldin left… This woman was baking cookies, and she said that they were comfort food, so I thought I'd give them a try. I need comfort, thinking about living here with Xemnas for the rest of eternity!"

Saix turned and headed for the kitchen, still fuming… Then he noticed the footsteps behind him. He turned and found Xigbar following him, clearly curious to find out what exactly cookies were, and Luxord was following him, seeming to find this all very amusing. Well, fine, if they wanted to come, he wasn't going to stop them.

Saix walked into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of paper and quickly writing down everything he had learned earlier.

Xigbar and Luxord followed him in, waiting to see what happened next.

"Okay, lets see…" Saix began walking around, pulling out everything he needed…

"What are chocolate chips?" he asked, and looked to the other two, who looked as confused as he did. He sighed, digging through the cabinets. He could feel their eyes watching him, and his anger rose some more.

"Well, don't just stand there!" He snapped, turning to glare at them. "If you're going to follow me then at least help me!"

They both sighed, but they did begin looking for the ingredients. Saix smiled. Well, at least Xemnas couldn't ruin this.

IVII-IVII-IVII

"Okay, now we have everything, right?"

"Yes Saix, we have everything. Now what the hell do we do with it?"

Luxord was no help sometimes…

"Well… We mix this all together."

"What about all of this?"

"We'll mix that later, Xigbar…"

Hmm, neither of them were much help sometimes…

"Okay, lets see." Saix began measuring everything he needed, and then adding it to the bowl…

"Hey, I've got a brilliant idea!"

"What, Luxord?"

Luxord smiled, walking over to another cabinet, and pulling out a bottle of rum.

"Why don't we substitute this for the milk!?"

Saix and Xigbar just stared at him in disbelief.

"Luxord, we don't even know what this will taste like! How do we know that will mix!?"

Luxord looked at Saix as if he had just spoken in a different language.

"This goes with everything, Saix, are you crazy? Oh, wait, don't answer that."

Saix glared and turned back to his baking, adding the rest of the ingredients, while Luxord mumbled behind him, putting the rum up.

"Okay, and now we use a mixer and mix it…" Saix tilted his head, as Xigbar glanced at him in confusion. It was Luxord who dared to ask the question.

"What the hell's a mixer?"

"I'm… I'm not sure…" Saix admitted, looking around the counter.

"Wait!" Xigbar suddenly said, digging through one of the drawers. He stood back up holding the oddest little contraption that the other two had ever seen.

"Xaldin was using this one night, and he told me that I wasn't allowed near it."

Luxord immediately took it from him.

"Then don't touch it, you fool!"

Xigbar continued, clearly used to this happening.

"He said that it was a mixer, and that if I got to close to it he feared what would happen."

"So… That's a mixer?" Saix stared at it, and he felt as if it was taunting him back. "How do we use it?"

Luxord sighed, pushing Saix away from the batter. "Stand aside, and let me show you."

He plugged the mixer in, then put it in the bowl, though the other two could clearly see the confusion on his face.

Nothing happened…

"Now what, oh great Luxord?" Saix asked, as Luxord glanced at him.

"I think you have to turn it on…" Xigbar said, and Luxord looked up at him.

"I knew that, I just wanted to make sure you were far enough away."

Xigbar took a step back, as Saix crossed his arms, not believing a word of it.

Luxord glanced at him all knowingly and turned the mixer on…

And then Saix wished that he had took a step back as well… The mixer sent some of their hard work onto both of them, getting the batter all in their hair, and on their clothes. The only one to escape unharmed was Xigbar…

Saix turned to glare at Luxord, who quickly grabbed the bowl to prevent them from losing any more.

"Yes, well… I'm sure it was supposed to do that…"

Saix crossed his arms again, anger in his expression.

"Get out of my way!" He yelled, shoving Luxord out of the way and taking the mixer and the bowl.

He soon got the hang of it, and had just turned the mixer off and taken it to the sink, when he heard Xigbar laughing.

"That's a good look for you, Lux."

"You really think so? Well, lets see how it looks on you!"

"Luxord!"

Saix turned around to see Xigbar now with the batter in his hair and on his clothes, looking at Luxord in shock. Luxord was now standing by the batter, his expression one of pure revenge.

Saix sighed. The more he made these cookies, the more he found he needed them…

IVII-IVII-IVII

Maybe he had been too hard… Had he said something he really shouldn't? Xemnas sighed, walking through the castle, looking for any signs of Saix. It wasn't fair! Saix was the one who should apologize to him, for everything he'd put him through for the last few months! But no, it was he, the Superior, who found himself wandering the halls, looking for the very man who had put him in this mood. He never felt bad when he did anything to any of the other members, so why couldn't

he stand fighting with Saix? Was it because Saix had never looked at him like that before, with that much anger? Yes, that was probably it. Whatever the case, he had to find him…

"What are you doing, that's too much!"

"No it isn't, this will be fine! It will be the perfect shape!"

"Umm, what shape are they supposed to be in?"

Two voices in unison cried, "Shut up, Xigbar!" as Xemnas stopped in the middle of the hallway.

What in the name of Kingdom Hearts?

Xemnas crept towards the kitchen door, where the voices were coming from. He glanced in a small way, and almost blew his cover by laughing again.

Saix was glaring at Luxord, who was kindly telling him that the cookies were perfect as they had them. Xigbar was trying to get them to stop fighting, and all of them were covered in some sort of batter. Xemnas wanted nothing more than to go to a different room and laugh at them, but he couldn't bring himself to move… This was too good!

"Superior?"

Xemnas turned and quietly shushed Xaldin, pointing in the kitchen.

"What are they doing?"

Xemnas almost giggled as he looked back up at Xaldin.

"They're baking cookies…"

IVII-IVII-IVII

All three of them now sat before the stove, watching as the cookies took shape within it…

"Now what do we do?" Luxord asked.

"Well, I guess we go ahead and get the rest of this on a pan to cook, for when these get done." Saix suggested, and the other two found this a good idea.

Luxord and Saix glared at one another as they began to spoon the dough onto a pan again, both with their own ideas of how much they should use…

"Hey, this is pretty good!"

Both of them turned to Xigbar, shocked to see him eat a small bit of the dough.

"Xigbar, you can't eat that!" Luxord yelled, as Xigbar tilted his head.

"It's not done yet!" Saix said, slapping his hand.

"But it's really good! Sure, it's not done, but it's…" Xigbar caught the look in the other's eyes, and cut himself off.

"You could die, you bloody fool!" Luxord said, and Saix couldn't help but to agree with him.

"You don't eat anything else before it's done, so why would you be able to eat this!?"

"So, so I'm going to die!?" Panic came across his face, as Luxord shrugged.

"You might." He said, as Xigbar practically cried.

"Oh, I'm sure you won't die…" Saix assured him, while Luxord just shook his head.

"I mean, look at all you've actually survived…"

"Death by cookies, look what you've done, Saix. You've finally found what will kill poor Xigbar!"

Xigbar cried out as Luxord hugged him, and Saix sighed in anger and threw his hands in the air again.

"He'll be fine!" He said, going back to his cooking, and hoping that he was right.

"Will I?" The look in his eyes was beginning to get to Luxord, Saix could see.

"Yes, I'm sure you will be." Luxord told him, and Xigbar nodded, finally getting happier again.

Luxord sighed and went back to helping Saix, and neither of them were that surprised when they noticed that Xigbar was still eating the dough…

IVII-IVII-IVII

Xemnas had never seen a better show in his life. This was the best thing ever. They were all still fighting, and the curses were flying as well. He was positively giddy when it came time for them to take the first batch out.

"Xaldin, you have to see this! This is fantastic!"

Xaldin sighed, walking over with the phone.

"Hello, you've reached the Nobody Family Replacement Program, or the N.F.R.P., how can we help you today?"

Xemnas side glanced Xaldin, wondering who he was talking too… They must be friends or something…

Saix's voice suddenly came from the kitchen.

"Okay, lets see how they are."

The N.F.R.P. was quickly forgotten, as Xemnas focused all of his attention back on the kitchen…

IVII-IVII-IVII

"I'm telling you, they're not bloody done yet!" Luxord cried, glaring at Saix from his side of the oven door.

Xigbar suddenly cried in pain from between them, after he had touched the pan that was in the oven.

"They're perfectly fine! See their golden brown color! If we leave them in any longer then they'll burn!" These were his cookies, and Saix wasn't going down

without a fight… Actually, he wasn't going down, not again…

Xigbar was still crying as he put his finger in his mouth, but the other two were busy glaring daggers at one another, so his pain went unheeded…

"Saix, they need to cook longer! Can't you see that!?"

"No, Luxord, they're fine! The woman on TV said that once they were golden brown, then they're done!"

"Oww…"

"Oh, forget the bloody woman! She doesn't know what she's talking about!"

"Of course she does!"

"The pain…"

"Does not!"

Saix glared at him, getting something so he wouldn't get burnt, and taking the cookies from the oven without another word.

Luxord crossed his arms in defeat, then glanced at Xigbar.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing…"

"Oh, come here." Luxord took him to the water and began running cold water over his finger as Saix admired the cookies, then put the other pan in the oven. He looked back at the finished cookies, happy. They looked so perfect!

"So, can we eat one?" Luxord asked, reaching for the pan. Saix quickly slapped his hand away, scolding him.

"No, they have to cool first! Then we put them over here to completely cool, and then we eat them!"

"You mean we're still not done!?"

"No!"

Luxord shook his head, when Xigbar suddenly made an observation that none of them wanted to hear.

"Who's going to clean the kitchen?"

IVII-IVII-IVII

Three and a half hours… They had been busy with this for three and a half hours… All three of them sat around the table, a huge plate of cookies in between them, the kitchen now sparkling and clean. They were all covered in cookie dough, that was now stuck to their hair and clothes, and Xigbar had about three new band-aids now… More though, was all three of them were extremely tired…

"I need more comfort now than I did when I started making these damn things!" Saix cried, and Luxord nodded in agreement.

"I didn't even need any damn comfort until now…"

They all sat in silence, Xigbar glancing at both the downcast faces beside him.

"Well, I didn't waste this much time to not even try them." He said, reaching for the cookie on top.

The other two watched in curiosity as he took a bite of it, wondering what they even tasted like.

"You know… These are good!" Xigbar exclaimed, eating the rest of it. Luxord and Saix both looked at each other, before each taking a cookie themselves and trying it.

"These are really good!"

"Yes, they are! Even with no rum they're good!"

"Wow, can we make cookies all the time!?"

"Of course, Xigbar!"

"Hey, wait a minute!"

All three looked up to see Xemnas bust through the door, a longing expression on his face. He had heard enough, it seemed…

"I want a cookie!"

Saix was on his feet in a moment, glaring at him.

"No, you don't get one!"

"But I'm the Superior!"

"I don't care if you're the king of France! You're not getting one! We made these, not you!"

"As your Superior, I demand that you give me one!"

"Hell no! I told you, I don't care who you are! The world does not revolve around you!"

They glared at each other, as Luxord and Xigbar glanced behind them, noticing Xaldin walk by the door, suitcase in hand. They looked at each other, both wondering what exactly was going on.

"Saix, I want one!"

"No, these are my comfort food, not yours!"

"Hey, if it wasn't for me, then you wouldn't have made them!"

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have needed comfort!"

Saix glared at him, sitting down again and taking a bite of his cookie, as Xemnas looked on longingly.

Luxord turned to stare at Saix, taking him in as if for the first time.

"Saix… You're such a girl."

Saix choked on the cookie he had been eating. Xigbar couldn't stop himself from laughing. Xemnas was as bad as Xigbar, while he also took advantage of Saix's

turned attentions to steal a cookie for himself.

And though he was usually right, Luxord couldn't help feeling that he had never found something more truthful in his life.

**_FIN!_**

**Author's Comment- Oh dear, do I have some explaining to do here… Okay, the whole Saix being a girl thing is an inside joke between Ghost of Dreams and I, because everytime Saix and Xemnas appeared in KH2, I'd always talk about how pretty they were, but it really stuck with Saix for some reason. And we always saw Luxord being the one to call him that, so yeah… This was sort of born from that.**

**And this is also slightly AU, because we were talking one day about the possibilities of what worlds the Apprentices would be from if they weren't with Ansem the Wise, so here's where they're all from:**

**Xemnas: Hollow Bastion**

**Xigbar: Montressor (Treasure Planet)**

**Saix: Paris (Hunchback of Notre Dame)**

**Luxord: Port Royal (Pirates)**

**And we haven't got Xaldin quite yet… ^^;**

**So that's why Saix, Xigbar, and Luxord have no idea what cookies are, and half the other things found in the kitchen…**

**And no, the other members aren't there yet, mainly because they didn't fit in the story… ^^;**

**And also, Saix will soon submit and be loyal to his Superior, so no worries. But he has to be a brat first. ;)**

**I hope you all enjoy it! And no, I own none of these characters. Also, no flames please. If you don't like the story, then just keep it to yourself and move on, because this story makes me happy, even if it's not the best or anything. Thank you!**


End file.
